


It's a surprise Jude.

by celice (wolflegend)



Category: Space Jam (1996), Tales of Xillia, Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: Ludger Falls On His Face, M/M, Modern AU, gay falling, judes 18-19 btw, somewhat modern au, this is like eating cotton it's so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflegend/pseuds/celice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second time I've written fic involving Space Jam as a plot device God save my soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a surprise Jude.

"Ludger, what are you making me watch?" Jude questioned as Ludger scrabbled around on the floor looking for the TV cable, eventually finding it and jamming it into the wall socket. 

"Jude it's a surprise. Just relax and I'll take of everything!" He hooked up the DVD player and placed a silver disc into the machine, with Jude's curious eyes watching every move his boyfriend made. Even when Ludger accidentally lost his balance and hit the floor. 

"Are you... Are you alright there Ludger?" Jude asked, pulling Ludger upright. Ludger shook a little, shaking off the effect of the impact.

"Don't be worried Jude! It was just a little fall, I'll be fine!" Ludger placed his hand on the back of his head and grinned sheepishly as Jude moved closer to him.

"Are you absolutely sure? Because your forehead looks really red... " Jude's placed his hand on Ludgers shoulder as he spoke, his voice holding just a certain amount of concern to make Ludger shy away a little. Jude noticed this and shifted his hand to Ludgers cheek. "Hey, don't feel bad Ludger. I just. I worry for you a lot, okay? So come on, put your chin up and show me your surprise why don't you?"

Ludgers face reddened further, this time from embarassment when he noticed where Jude's hand was. "A-ah, yeah. Sure I'll get right on that." He stumbled away from Jude's touch, cheek becoming cold from lack of contact. He turned on the television, and changed to the correct input. While he was doing this, Jude decided to go get some blankets from the closet. When he retrieved them, he tossed them on to the couch and waited for Ludger to sit back down.

"What'd you grab those for Jude? Are we going to build a fort or something?" Ludger inquired, as Jude's eyes lit up. 

"That wasn't the original plan but it sounds a lot more fun than just cuddling. Let's do that instead." The movie sat at the title screen while the two built their fort. 

"Are you ready to watch the greatest movie ever Jude?" Ludger asked, wrapping one of the blankets tighter around Jude and himself. 

Jude giggled. "Ready as I'll ever be Ludger, ready as I'll ever be." Ludger took this as a cue to begin the movie, and pressed play on the remote. 

The two fell asleep in their fort about midway through the movie. Though, that didn't really matter to Ludger. As long as he was close to Jude that's all that really mattered.


End file.
